Le Faucheur
by xxMerry
Summary: Sirius Black, faucheur d'âme de son état. Spécialisé dans les tueurs en séries.   Sa mission : mettre à mort les proies désignées.  Le jeu commence. A qui le tour ?
1. Chapter 1

Un bruit. Une odeur. Tout en somme. Tout. Absolument tout lui rappelait ça. Cruel souvenir dont on ne peut se séparer. Il y pense tout le temps. Chaque jour, chaque heure de cette foutue journée. Et la nuit. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il guette. Il attend, espère. Il espère qu'un jour il sera délivré de ça. De ce cauchemar perpétuel. De cette ombre qui l'entraîne dans la noirceur. De ses pensées auxquelles il ne peut échapper. Cruel cercle vicieux. Cruel prix à payer pour ça. Dont il n'a jamais voulu, dont il aurait aimer ne jamais entendre parler, ne jamais vivre. Impossible de s'en dépêtrer. D'oublier. De passer à autre chose. Comme une partie de lui, vitale désormais. Un horrible cancer incurable. Un tas d'immondice ancré en lui, dans sa chair, dans son cœur, dans son esprit. Il est coincé. Pris en otage par lui même. Séquestré. Quelle étrange sensation. Prisonnier de soi même. Invivable. Incontrôlable. Insurmontable ? Surement pas. Il s'y refuse. Pour lui ce n'est qu'une passade. Une longue passade certes mais rien n'est immuable. Un mental d'acier. Il est persuadé de pouvoir supporter ça seul. Il refuse toute aide. Pourquoi faire ? Quelle utilité, quelle finalité ? Aucune. Et de toute manière il est hors de questions de dépenser ne serait ce qu'un centime pour ces « médecin de l'âme ». Qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il a vécu ? Qui serait en mesure de saisir l'horreur des évènements qu'il avait subit et dont il était l'origine, la cause première. Car c'était pour lui et par lui que tout avait commencé. Lourd fardeau. Il se sentait responsable de tout ces morts, de ces pauvres gens qu'il n'avait pu sauvé. Mais surtout de ceux qu'il avait tué. Ils le méritaient. Leur mort était même une nécessité. Il se détestait de penser ça. Mais un homme possède-t'il toujours sa part d'humanité après avoir tué des centaines de personnes ? Il en doutait. Un bon monstre est un monstre mort. Mais si l'on partait du principe qu'un assassin était un monstre, qu'était il lui alors ? Un monstre naturellement. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Putain de sociopathe. Impossible de prévoir une réaction. Finalement, la vie n'était pas si mal faite. Tuer des gens qui en assassinent d'autre. Pour son propre compte. Il est vrai que le faire pour de l'argent aurait aussi été intéressant. Mais entre nous, est il bien sage d'en faire un métier ? Si cela devient une profession, il y aura des règles à suivre, un cadre beaucoup trop fermé en somme. Une diminution des possibilités et surtout d'opportunités. Non. Strictement sans intérêt. Et puis de toute façon il avait déjà un patron, un chef, un boss, un mentor, un faucheur. Faucheur. Son faucheur. Une ombre planant au dessus de lui, endormie, constamment à ses côtés. Une malédiction indissociable de son être. Avec lui, en lui, à la vie et à la mort. Surtout à la mort. La mort, rien que la mort. Délicieuse image que celle de la faucheuse. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Sirius Black. Un tueur.

Cette histoire débute par une chaude fin de journée d'été. Le chasseur était lancé contre le gibier. La proie allait elle réussir à s'enfuir ? Peu probable. En réalité cela ne c'était jamais produit. Un début à tout ? Certainement pas. Impossible. Situons notre histoire: 4 ans après la Grande Guerre. Les gentils ont gagné. Youpi. Les méchants sont morts ou emprisonnés. Mort c'est mieux. Re-youpi. Et là surgissait un problème monstre : Et si les gentils devenaient méchants ? Des méchants vraiment très méchants. Prenons par exemple Sirius, son séjour à Azkaban avait développé des instincts insoupçonnés chez lui et un certain penchant pour le sang. Frais de préférence. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Et à vrai dire... Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plus exactement notre belette. Oups. Notre proie, excusez cette maladresse.

Depuis quelque temps, on dénombrait énormément de disparition. Puis par le plus grand des hasards on retrouvait les corps des victimes, qui semblaient avoir été grignoté. Grignoté par un rongeur. Bien sur, il était aisé de croire que ces morceaux de chairs avaient pu être dérobé par un rat, ou un quelconque nuisible. Mais pour Sirius, il était évident quel cette dégustation était le fait d'un homme. Surtout au vue des traces de mâchoires. Peu probable qu'un rat soit doté d'un organe aussi grand. Et puis surtout qu'il soit roux. Grâce à son odorat extrêmement développé, le chasseur avait détecté une odeur de roux. Une essence peu délicate. Suivre à la trace. Principe pouvant s'avérer complexe mais avec l'odorat développé qui était le sien, le prédateur n'était pas confronté à ce problème. Il pouvait suivre sa proie dans un rayon de 15 kilomètres. Autrement dit, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Sentiment de pouvoir absolu ! La contrôler, l'obliger à passer par des phases d'angoisses incroyable, tout ceci était simplement jouissif.

Elle était là, à 100mètres à peine, il pourrait la pousser dans la prochaine avenue sombre qu'ils croiseraient, il pourrait faire tellement de chose. Mais il attend. Il le doit. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée à maturité. Il pourrait comparer ce besoin insidieux de tuer à l'attente du collectionneur de vin devant un excellent millésime qu'il vient d'acquérir mais ne peut ouvrir car trop jeune. Et puis il n'était pas le « maître ». Il ne choisissait pas quand. Il obtempérait aux ordres mais surtout à ses besoins primaires. Tuer. Vieux comme le monde. Un moyen de veiller à la vie, mais plus particulièrement à sa survie. Mais dans son cas, il s'agissait d'une volonté impétueuse qui s'emparait de son être, de son esprit. Ce n'était pas un boulot à plein temps. Mais lorsque son flair était confronté à quelque chose de suspect, il ne se trompait jamais. Si suspicions il y avait, vérité il trouverait. Et cette fois ci encore, il avait mis en plein dans le mille. Mais qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il découvrit qui était sa proie, quand il pu enfin mettre un visage sur cette odeur. Une sale odeur de fouine. Ça puait comme la mort. Il refusait de penser à sa propre odeur. Cela devait sentir la vermine et le souffre. Son âme suait l'horreur et la destruction. Et les pulsions meurtrières. En parlant de cela, il ressentait le battement familier de la pulsion en ébullition. Le travail allait bientôt reprendre.

Mais apparemment c'était aussi le cas de la proie qui venait d'aborder ce qui semblait être sa propre proie. Cruel cercle vicieux. L'odeur que dégageait la proie devint plus intense, une odeur de sulfate de carbone. Sirius sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Et le signal fut lancé. Que le jeu commence !

La belette entraîna sa victime à sa suite. Sirius restait à distance raisonnable. La belette tourna au premier coin de rue, une impasse. « Tu veux jouer, on va jouer » pensa-t'il. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se lancer à sa suite dans la ruelle. Personne. Étrange. Impossible qu'elle lui ait échapper. Il s'approcha du mur qui clôturait l'impasse, et l'examina soigneusement. Rien. Il se retourna nerveusement. Mais où pouvait elle être passée ? Foutue proie. Son regard balaya l'ensemble des pavés, les murs des hauts bâtiments, quand soudain, il vit un soupirail, suffisamment grand pour laisser passer un meurtrier de taille adulte. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Apparemment rien. Il se laissa tomber dans la pénombre. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la nuit. Des couloirs. Il était tombé dans une pièce centrale d'où partait quatre trois couloirs. Se guidant à l'odeur, il s'engagea dans le couloir du milieu. Et il déboucha dans une nouvelle salle. Il entendit des gémissement. Bien le travail semblait avoir commencé. Il attendit patiemment que le tueur achève sa proie. Une fois qu'il sentit que la victime expira son dernier souffle, qu'il vit son âme s'élever et être recueillit par Castielle, la faucheuse des victimes. Ils échangèrent un bref signe de tête. Il ne put s'empêcher un rictus lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard dégouté. Castielle n'aimait pas beaucoup son odeur de souffre. Elle sentait la gaufre, le sucre et la vanille. Une véritable puanteur selon Sirius. Elle disparut avec l'âme de la jeune fille aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut. L'attention du faucheur se reporta sur le tueur nouvellement baptisé. Il était temps d'agir.

« Échec et mat »

Le chasseur sortit son arme immaculé. Le bonheur de l'arme blanche et létale. Tellement moins vulgaire que toutes ces armes automatiques que ses congénères se bornaient à utiliser, et tellement moins propre. Cela faisait des trous partout, Dieu que c'est laid. Sirius n'aimait pas les corps décharnés. Une jolie entaille bien propre, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Le sang est inévitable naturellement. Sirius aimait sa texture, sa couleur et son odeur enivrant, mais qu'est ce que cette substance tachait. Une véritable horreur.

Il se rapprocha doucement de sa proie qui était tranquillement en train de grignoter sa proie. Une goutte de sang coula le long de son menton. Ecoeuré, Sirius lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Laissant les deux corps sanguinolents, il s'en alla. Un tueur en série n'avait, par définition, plus d'âme. En fait, il en restait quelques fragments. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de les récupérer. Pour cela, il y avait Azraël.

Il essuya la lame de son couteau sur un vieux morceau de tissus. Il referma le soupirail. C'était terminé. Pour cette fois.

Sirius Black. Faucheur d'âme spécialisé dans les tueurs en séries. N'obéit à personne sauf à son instinct. Son faucheur. Et sa mission actuelle: Tuer ses proches. Le premier venait d'être achever. Ron Weasley. Joyeux luron officiellement. Dévoreur de cadavre officieusement. Mort de son état. Âme récolté par Azraël. Première mission effectuée. A qui le tour ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le glas a sonné. A qui le tour ?

Sirius émergea de son lit peu réveillé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant avec tant de bien que de mal de se coiffer. Promptement, il s'habilla. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte de la chambre et s'engouffra dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Il attrapa une pomme. Une étrange impression d'être suivi le perturba. Il s'arrêta un instant, et laissa ses sens balayer la pièce. Personne. Le chasseur ne se trompait jamais. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Finalement peut être que le chasseur pouvait être induit en erreur. Il fit un bon sur le coté, et se retourna. Qui donc ?

« Azraël ! »

Saloperie d'ange. Ou de faucheur. Sirius n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre la hiérarchie de ses anges-archanges de la mort. Quel intérêt après tout ? Leur accord était clair. Il tuait les personnes désignées et Azraël récupérait ce qu'il pouvait de leurs âmes. Ils ne se voyaient que lorsque que la cible venait d'expirer. Et c'était tant mieux. Sirius ne supportait pas l'odeur de souffre que cette créature du diable dégageait. Contrairement à Castielle dont la seule présence embaumait la pièce et enivrait vos sens. Tout bonnement écœurant.

L'ange le fixait de ses yeux transcendants. Le chasseur aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient d'un rouge sanglant. Il semblaient attendre, patiemment, que Sirius se décrispe. Le faucheur se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Se détendant, il avala une large goulée d'air, qui descendit le long de sa trachée. Il se concentra sur l'être devant lui. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

« Ce que je te veux ? Mais tout simplement que tu fasses ce pourquoi tu es. Tuer. Et rapidement serait appréciable. Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas très réceptif en ce moment. Et ce n'est absolument pas acceptable. Écoute moi bien Sirius car je ne me répèterais pas une nouvelle fois. Tu dois tuer. C'est ta nature. Accepte là. Et maintenant fais ton travail ! »

Et il disparut. Sirius ne connaissait pas leur hiérarchie, par contre il leur connaissait un certain nombre de défauts. Tels que la fâcheuse tendance à se considérer au dessus de tout, et d'être en toutes circonstances dans leur bon droit. Et s'il y avait une qu'il avait en horreur c'était bien ces petits cons prétentieux. Et leurs odeurs. En tout cas les deux seules créatures qu'il avait rencontré empestait, comme s'ils étaient tombés dans des cuves de parfum. En parlant d'odeur, un délicat et fin filet d'odeur humaine attira son attention. Et réveilla son faucheur. C'était comme si son corps entier s'était mis à trembler, comme si son âme vibrait. Autant qu'il lui restait d'âme. Sirius sentait le picotement familier de l'adrénaline lui chatouiller l'échine. La chasse pouvait commencer.

Sirius reprit son rituel où il l'avait laissé avant d'être interrompu par cette espèce d'ectoplasme sulfureux. Il sortit du meuble sous l'évier, son étui de travail. Il le déplia soigneusement. Alignés sur la table se trouvait 18 couteaux de taille et de largeur différentes. D'après l'odeur, sa prochaine proie était une femme. Cette odeur était trop concentrée en phéromone pour appartenir à un homme. Un couteau fin ferait donc parfaitement l'affaire. Il le rangea dans son fourreau, qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieur de son blouson en cuir. Après un instant de réflexion, il en saisit un second, juste par précaution. Soigneusement, il rangea le reste de son attirail. Il ne restait plus qu'à suivre l'odeur. Il sortit de chez lui. Le mode chasseur s'enclencha. La priorité ? Retrouver la trace de cette senteur si particulière. Ce qui ne tarda guère. Une des parties préférée de Sirius était d'essayer de deviner à qui appartenait ces odeurs et surtout les crimes qu'ils avaient pu commettre. Cette partie, toujours plus délicate, était une délicieuse énigme. Il tourna à droite. Cette odeur le conduisit sur un grand boulevard. Elle s'intensifia. Sirius la sentait maintenant partout autour de lui. Il allait perdre le contrôle. Il allait céder à ses pulsions. Il devait trouver sa proie au plus vite. Une odeur salée se mélangea à celle de sa future victime. L'océan. Sa course poursuite l'amena au port principal. Pouvait il y avoir un lien entre sa chasse et ce lieu où son odorat l'avait mené ? Il se dirigea vers les docks d'où la senteur meurtrière semblait émaner. Le quai 5A était le plus éloigné, le plus sombre et il était caché par un vieux porte conteneur, dont la cargaison n'avait jamais été débarqué, de sorte qu'il était totalement invisible aux yeux des passants. En somme l'endroit parfait. De plus, une sale odeur de rouille, qui ne venait certainement pas de la ferraille entassée, flottait dans l'atmosphère. Désagréable. Et particulièrement nauséabonde. Du sang. Frais et plus ancien.

Sirius s'approcha du quai. Un vieux bateau de pêche y était accosté. Personne sur le pont. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cabine. Vide également. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut qu'une trappe était dissimulée sous de nombreux cordages. Il les dégagea et saisit la poignée. Cela donnait sur la cale. Il s'y engouffra, après avoir saisi une lampe de poche qui traînait sur le plancher. Il appuya sur le bouton. Rien. Énervé, il la balança contre le mur. Lumière. Miracle !

Il balaya du faisceau lumineux l'endroit. Sale et crasseux. Et ensanglanté. Quelques traces de cette liqueurs rouges trainaient de ça et là. Ainsi que ce qui semblait être des ossements. Il s'agissait plus exactement de la moitié d'un fémur. Et vu l'odeur, c'était celui d'un homme. Et il dégageait également une odeur iodée. Intéressant.

Il s'extirpa de la cale. Il fallait monter un plan. Une embuscade semblait de mise. Il entra dans la taverne située en face du quai, et il demanda où il pouvait louer un bateau. On lui indiqua un bureau . Il s'y rendit d'un pas pressant. Sirius y loua un petit bateau possédant une couche. Il était situé à un quai de l'embarcation suspecte.

Deux semaines qu'il attendait patiemment. Il pouvait rester sans bouger pendant des heures. Des jours. Toujours aucune trace de cette tueuse, future victime. Mais il sentait que son heure allait bientôt arrivé. Son faucheur vibrait de plus en plus. Et il allait bientôt arriver au point de non retour. La nuit tomba rapidement. Une silhouette sortit de la pénombre et se glissa le long des docks. Elle s'approcha du bateau, avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître à nouveau. Fausse alerte songea Sirius. Mais son faucheur lui criait le contraire. Ses sens furent alors en alerte. Il savait que sa future victime venait de lui passer sous le nez, comme pour le narguer, et cela l'agaçait au plus au point. Il fut sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongée par un mélange d'odeur qui vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ça sentait le sang séché, la pourriture, l'humidité, le rhum et le whisky bas de gamme ainsi qu'une odeur saline. Tout ceci saupoudré d'une pointe de souffre, pratiquement imperceptible. Deux ombres se dessinèrent dans le noir. L'une, plus petite que l'autre, semblait indiquer la direction. La deuxième titubait, quelque chose entravait sa marche. Ceci expliquait cette forte odeur d'alcool au rabais. Il ou elle, cette chose, était saoule. C'était la victime. Aucun doute. Vu la carrure et la taille, il s'agissait d'un homme. Fort et bien bâti. Une proie qui ne devait pas être facile à tuer, et particulièrement prompt à la rébellion. Sirius ne comprenait pourquoi cette tueuse, car il s'agissait bien d'une femme, s'attaquait à de si imposantes proies. Il lui aurait été bien plus simple de piéger une femme, un enfant, un vieillard, ou toute créature qui ne risquait pas de lui briser les os en un tour de poignet. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ces tueurs qui préféraient risquer leur vie, plutôt que de choisir une proie gentillette et tranquille. Ridicules. Les deux ombres se dirigèrent vers le petit bateau, ils enjambèrent la rambarde et se retrouvèrent sur le pont. La plus petite ombre saisit ce qui semblait être la main de l'autre, on entendit une porte grincer. Ça commençait. La chasse pouvait enfin débuter. Sirius sortit silencieusement de son antre. Il se rapprocha de l'embarcation suspecte. Il se hissa à l'intérieur et se glissa silencieusement dans la cabine. Personne. Des gémissements montaient de la cachette. La trappe était ouverte. Sirius attrapa son couteau le plus aiguisé et se laissa tomber dans la cale. L'endroit n'était éclairé que par une vieille lampe à pétrole. Et dans un coin, parmi les enchevêtrement de câble et de toile, les deux êtres puants étaient entrelacés. Cette vision dégouta profondément le tueur. Toute cette sueur et cette crasse entremêlées. Et soudain tout s'éclaira. Une prostituée. Voilà comment elle entraînait ses victimes. Et apparemment, les marins semblaient être les meilleures cibles qu'elle avait pu trouvé. Du sexe, de l'argent et du sang. De quoi augmenter au maximum la dose d'adrénaline. La combinaison gagnante.

« Cette vision est tout bonnement écœurante »

Débarqué de nul part, comme à son habitude, Azraël se tenait à côté de Sirius, un sourire sarcastique collé au visage.

« Pense plutôt à cette pauvre victime »

A sa droite se tenait Castielle. Décidément, le tueur ne les sentait plus arriver. Son odorat devait sans doute être altéré par cette forte odeur de sang et de souffre qui s'était répandu dans la pièce et qui couvrait le reste. Le faucheur fit vibrer son glas. Il était temps. La prostituée se saisit d'une hache tout en continuant de se déhancher sur ce pauvre inconscient. Et d'un coup sec, elle lui coupa la tête.

« Fais ton office bourreau ! » ricana Azraël.

Sirius s'approcha silencieusement de la prostituée rousse. Et d'un geste similaire à celui qu'elle venait de faire, il lui trancha la gorge. Il se redressa et prit un morceau de toile avec lequel il essuya sa lame. Le sang commença à s'écouler de la plaie. Sirius s'écarta, dégouté. Lorsqu'il se retourna, les deux anges avaient disparu. Ainsi que les deux âmes des victimes successives. Sirius se hissa hors de la cale. Il sauta hors du bateau et atterrit gracieusement sur le quai. Avant de disparaître dans le noir.

Sirius Black. Faucheur d'âme spécialisé dans les tueurs en séries. N'obéit à personne sauf à son instinct. Son faucheur. Et sa mission actuelle: Tuer ses proches. Le deuxième venait d'être achever. Ginny Weasley . Jeune fille de bonne famille officiellement. Prostituée et trancheuse de tête de préférence rattaché à un corps de marin officieusement. Morte de son état. Âme récolté par Azraël. Deuxième mission effectuée. A qui le tour ?


End file.
